Somewhat Historical Song Shots
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Full description inside. Get ready for some awesome music paired with some awesome anime. You might even learn a thing or two! As Abridged!Jaden once said, "Freestyle Time!" Rated T just in case. R&R please. Recommendations are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**(Moien! This is a little project called 'Somewhat Historic Song Shots'. How this works is as follows: I pick an anime, a song, and sometimes a moment in history, and I mash them together. Sometimes the combinations can get a little crazy, so prepare for some cracky outcomes. It's certainly not the most original project out there, but with everything else on indefinite Hiatus due to mindblock, I don't know what else to do.)**


	2. Shot 1

SHOT 1

Anime: Axis Powers Hetalia

Song Clip: "No Matter What" from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack, "Music to Duel By"

Situation: The time is WW2. Luxembourg is in a prison cell, wondering what had happened to her brother, as well as recalling her past with him.

"_How'd it come to this,_

_after all we've been through._

_Two of a pair, now on opposite sides._

_From the very start, _

_with honor we dueled,_

_we watched each others' backs and we battled with pride."_

"I can't believe he did this." I muttered, the concrete cold against my butt. "And to me, his own sister, of all people. Sure, I may have not approved of all his methods, but that's no reason to lock me away."

I shifted my attention to the window above me. "What happened to you, Germany? Where did you go wrong?"

"_We are closer than brothers,_

_But now we have to fight each other._

_We trust our faith to the heart of the cards."_

I thought back to our conflicts. The Luxembourg Crisis, WW1, and now this. I thought back to what a nice brother he had been once. When we lived together as children, he was nice to me. When he went missing, I took up his responsibility.

If I could only turn back the clock, back to the golden days when he was Holy Rome and I was truly a Grand Duchy, not just some plot of land under his control.

"_No matter what,_

_let the games begin._

_No matter what,_

_may the best man win._

_No matter what,_

_we're in this together._

_No matter what,_

_We'll be friends forever."_

"No. This is not the time for regret." I told myself. "This is the time for action." I started to mutter.

"I don't know who that man out there is. I don't know what he wants. If he's looking for a timid girl, I can assure him he's sorrily mistaken. But what I do know is that I'm an Archfiend Demon, child of fire and molten rock, with the power to control the surrounding heat. If he promises to leave my friends alone, I will not pursue him. But if he does hurt my friends, I will find him. I will hunt him down. And I will defeat him."


	3. Shot 2

**(A/N: Moien! I forgot to do some Author's Notes before. I got some of the words wrong. "Faith" is supposed to be "Fate".)**

SHOT 2

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Song Clip: 'How to Save a Life' By The Fray

Situation: My own little AU of the Waking The Dragons arc final battle, featuring Aclina Lockhart from 'The New Millennium'. Aclina, Yami's guardian in a human disguise, has just seen the mirror warriors, and has had enough of Dartz' antics.

(WARNING: Body horror present! Those who are squeamish may not want to read this!)

"_Step one, you say, "We need to talk" _

_He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk" _

_He smiles politely back at you _

_You stare politely right on through"  
_

"Shut up." came a growl from the sidelines.

Everyone turned to face the voice in shock. It was Aclina who had said this. Shy, polite, innocent little Aclina, who could never hurt a fly unless it deserved it. There was a dark aura about her.

"Excuse me?" If Dartz was at all taken aback by this, he was hiding it very well with that annoying bemused tone of his.

"You heard me, you toxic pile of sludge." Aclina said, getting up and pointing an accusatory finger at him. Her blue gem circlet started to glow.

"_Some sort of window to your right _

_As he goes left and you stay right _

_Between the lines of fear and blame _

_You begin to wonder why you came"_

"You're not fit to be a king. You're not even fit to exist. The Orichalcos was a gemstone sent by my people to eliminate Atlantis; for it was too technologically advanced for its time. You should have been the first to die." she ranted, the gems in her circlet threatening to crack with every word. She started walking towards the barrier that kept outsiders from interfering.

"But no. You decided to stay like the little leech your species is." That's when Aclina passed through the barrier, sustaining a few burns along the way. She dropped the finger, and her circlet shattered, scattering the pieces across the field and revealing a golden eye in the center of her forehead.

"_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life."  
_

"You decide to stay and ravage this planet. You've killed innocent people. You took my only friends and family away from me, and dare I say, played the only one I loved like a children's card game. You extracted my friends' souls, and are now using them as your own shields. You don't just deserve death. You deserve the Shadow Realm!" she screeched.

"_Let him know that you know best _

'_Cause after all, you do know best _

_Try to slip past his defense _

_Without granting innocence"  
_

She fell to he knees, screeching with rage and pain. Her clothes ripped, revealing a back coated with thick brown fur. It rippled, and three brilliant blue spikes, a pair of brown feathered wings, and a gray, spade tipped tail coated with spikes burst out, covered in green blood. Her hands and feet shifted into paws, each holding three claws the size of kitchen knives. Her skull shifted into a cat-like skull, and her ears mutated into those of a cat. Her eyes, which had been closed at the time, snapped open, revealing slitted pupils and brilliant green eyes. She breathed heavilly for a few moments, then let out a deafening roar. Electricity, possibly left over from her entrance onto the field, bounced in between the spikes.

"NoW yoU dIe." she said in a voice that definently wasn't Aclina.


	4. Shot 3

**(A/N: Moien! I decided to do a christmas shot for the holidays. Happy Holidays!)**

SHOT 3

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Song Clip: 'Silent Night'

Situation: Set post- 'The New Millennium'. Bennu's daughter, Yage, is having trouble sleeping on Christmas Eve. Supposed to be a sweet, fluffy shot, but also can strike a sad chord for the Yami fans.

ʘʘʘΏʘʘʘ

"Mommy?"

I groaned, shaking myself from my sleep. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly midnight. I briefly acknowledged the empty bed, and sat up.

"Yes, Yage?" I mumbled, sleep still having a firm hold on my linguistics.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. Will you sing me a lullaby?"

That woke me up. Yage was five. She hadn't asked for a lullaby since Yami had gone on his last adventure. Yet here she was, her brown hair poking up against the mattress, yellow eyes pleading.

"Sure." I said, pulling her up into my arms. I held her delicately, and started singing her favorite lullaby.

"_Silent night,_

_Holy night,_

_All is calm,_

_All is bright,_

_Round yon virgin,_

_Mother and child,_

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

I paused for a moment after the song, and Yage had fallen fast asleep. I grinned, and carried her back to her room. I tucked her in, and then went back to my room, flopping back on the bed.

That lullaby got me thinking. Why must Yami always be away? Why must there always be a threat to defeat? We rarely saw each other anymore. I realized that evil never takes a holiday, but this was ridiculous.

I guess I just really missed him. Tears fell from my eyes, realizing that he might not come back.

**(A/N: Sorry for the tear jerkers.)**


	5. Shot 4

SHOT 5

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Song: '50 Ways to Say Goodbye' by Train (Edited)

Situation: Post- 'The New Millennium'. Bennu is saddened when she has to say goodbye to Yami, who has to go save the world again. Could be considered an alternate continuation to Shot 3. Examples are, in order:

DOMA Arc (Waking the Dragons)

Dawn of the Duel

ʘʘʘΩʘʘʘ

"_My heart is paralyzed,_

_My head was oversized,_

_You take the high road like you should._

_You say, 'It's destiny,_

_That it's not you, it's me,'_

_You're leaving now for my own good."_

It had happened again. Some threat had come up, and now Yami had to go save the world. It was like this every three months. Evil would just not stay down. Now I would have to make up some excuse to Yage why her daddy was missing.

"_That's not cool, but if Yage ask where you are, I cannot say,_

_He went off to save _

_the world from a nutjob,_

_who wants to take over the world with_

_a giant giant, giant serpentine._

_He went off to save_

_his friends from the grips of_

_an evil psychopathic moron,_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies,_

_And ways to say you might die." _

I had almost run out of excuses. Soon, Yage would stop believing my lies. She may even do something drastic, like follow him. Yage was five, hardly old enough to, not only understand, but keep up with him.

"_My pride still feels the sting,_

_You are my everything,_

_A love like yours will never leave._

_I think you're Superman,_

_Not Super Minivan,_

_How could you go on Christmas Eve?"_

And what about me? Poor little me, left almost defenseless with a five year old child. I barely knew how to duel, and I knew that Yage was just a learner, like me. She could barely wear a duel disk.

"_That's not cool, but if Yage asks where you are, I cannot say,_

_He went to a past life,_

_To fight a thief king,_

_Who possesses a time-bending gold ring,_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at all,_

_He went to Ancient Egypt,_

_To save a present nation,_

_From an Eldrich Abomination,_

_Oh help me, help me, I'm all out of lies,_

_And ways to say you might die."_

I plonked down on the couch, thinking of some way to explain his disappearance to Yage this time. If I told her the truth, she would only worry about him, and I didn't want that. But if I told her a lie, that would only give her false hope for her father's return.

"_I want to live a thousand lives with you,_

_I want to be the one you're dying to love,_

_But if it's impossible,_

_That's not cool, but if Yage asks where you are, I cannot say,_

_That's not cool, but if Yage asks where you are, I cannot say,_

_He went off to save _

_the world from a nutjob,_

_who wants to take over the world with_

_a giant giant, giant serpentine._

_He went off to save_

_his friends from the grips of_

_an evil psychopathic moron,_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies,_

_He went to a past life,_

_To fight a thief king,_

_Who possesses a time-bending gold ring,_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at all,_

_He went to Ancient Egypt,_

_To save a present nation,_

_From an Eldrich Abomination,_

_Oh help me, help me, I'm all out of lies,_

_And ways to say you might die."_

I closed my eyes, and tears flowed freely. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Yami. Not now, not ever. I called Yage down down to the living room.

"What is it, mommy?" she said in that tiny, delicate voice of hers.

"Grab your deck and duel disk. We're going on an adventure." I said.


	6. Shot 5 Special: RomaOh!

**(A/N: Moien! This shot is a music video. Since I've discovered the video 'RomaHeta: Bad Apple', I've been obsessed with it. So, naturally, I'm going to do a redub of it. As an added note, I've realized that most of the shots are from You'Gi-Oh!. This has prompted me to become more balanced with the anime selection after this shot.**

**Maybe. I'm also practicing my description skills with this shot, so expect a lot of words.)**

SHOT 5: RomaOh!

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Song Clip: 'Bad Apple' English Dub by Christina Lee. The descriptions are followed by the accompanying lyrics.

ʘʘʘΩʘʘʘ

_(A base drum starts playing an eratic beat. A loading bar in the shape of an apple is seen filling up. Camera cuts to short, slender fingers flying on the keyboard. It cuts back to the loading bar for a few seconds, which is now half full, then back to the person's midnight blue eye. Wild, black hair is seen in the background, and the computer programs reflect off the person's eye. When the view cuts back to the screen, the loading bar is full. The person presses a single key. The previously green screen filled with programs is overlaid with transparent red 'ERROR' messages. The music turns into a wild electronic piece as the camera slowly zooms in. A blue figure 8 with the phrase 'RomaOh!' above it appears, a little blue dot tracing out its path. A sweeping cut is made, and small profiles of the following characters fly by:_

_Yugi, Yami, Bennu, Celeste, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Ryou, Marik, Mokuba, Seto, Rebecca, and other assorted characters that will be mentioned later. Code flies by in the background._

_The electronic beat slows, and the screen fades to black. Slowly, Dartz fades into view, with that annoying grin on his face. He raises a blade to his face. The scene changes to a dojo. He swings the blade to his side, and brings it back up to a fighting stance. The camera cuts to Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea, who are holding assorted weapons instead of duel disks. Yami swings his sword upwards, and the track seems to skip. The scene cuts to the character introductions, which are usual flyby glances at each of the characters, who display expressions based on their personalities.)_

"_Ever on and on, I continue_

_Circling with nothing but my hate,_

_In a carousel of agony,_

_'Till slowly I forget, and my heart starts_

_Vanishing and suddenly I see, that I can't break free, I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Of a dark eternity with nothing but my hate,_

_And the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was,_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind,'till I _

_Can't break free, and"_

_(The scene changes again. Mokuba and Seto are facing off in an ice fortress against Dark Bakura and Marik . Dark Bakura, holding three knives between his fingers, steps in front of Marik to defend him. Marik just smiles, and kicks up a blizzard.)_

"_Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real,_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel._

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside,_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night."_

_(The scenes change rapidly from Tea fighting Dartz with twin swords, to Bennu casting a spell with her hands while Celeste slices a black screen down the middle with a dagger, to Yugi, Yami, and Seto taking out a dragon with a triple attack, then looking behind at its remains, to Mokuba staring down an imaginary Dartz against a black background. The final scene zooms in on Dartz as he expresses a VERY creepy smile.)_

"_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go,_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know._

_If I make another move, they'll be no more turning back,_

_Because everything would change, and it all will fade to black."_

_(The scene changes. All the aforementioned characters, plus Mai, Rebecca, and Ryou, are in the ice fortress. Marik raises his sword with a smile on his face, preparing to strike Ryou. In a flash of white light, Bakura jumps in front of Ryou, taking the hit across the chest. The camera cuts to Marik, who has a horrified look on his face. It cuts to his feet, where the sword clatters. It cuts back to his face, where he's holding his hands his eyes filled with a 'Dear god, what have I done?!' look.)_

"_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?"_

_(The scene changes. Every major villain (Dark Marik, Noah, Dartz, and Thief King Bakura [Whom I shall call Afreiki].) from the classic seasons have cornered Yugi and Bennu, whom they have assumed were the weakest and most important to the stronger heroes. Yugi and Bennu take two slow steps towards each other, and turn halfway forward to face the camera. With a shimmer of particles, their clothes transform into formal Ancient Egyptian robes. Bennu's glasses have disappeared. The camera cuts to the villains and pans across the array, each one with a shocked look on his face, even Dartz, though it was less obvious. The camera cuts back to Bennu and Yugi, who are now standing back to back. Particles rose around the two, forming an aura around them. They close their eyes, clasp their hands to their chests, and tilt their heads upward, as if summoning a fierce power. They open their eyes, turn towards the camera, and throw their arms towards it. A blinding white light erupts from their palms, obscuring the camera's view.)_

"_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can,_

_All the people that I see, I will never understand._

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light,_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white."_

_**Bonus: Unused Verse**_

"_If I make another move, If I take another step,_

_Then it all will fall apart, There'd be nothing of me left._

_If I crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night,_

_Will there ever be a way? Will it all return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how to see, I've forgotten if I can._

_If I open up my eyes, there'd be no more going back,_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black."_

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this shot half as much as I did writing it!)**


End file.
